


Envoy Spirits

by littlelapin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I FELT SO INSPIRED BLESS, IT WAS INSPIRIED OF A TWITTER ART I SAW IT WAS TOO CUT ENOT TO, M/M, Modern AU, first time writing chrobin ;;;, male My Unit / Refleft / Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/littlelapin
Summary: The feeling was as if he were confessing all over again.





	Envoy Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psykedelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykedelic/gifts).



> hi this is my first time writing chrobin 
> 
> ALSO THIS FIC WAS INSPIRED FROM/BASED MOSTLY ON THIS ART ON TWITTER BY SHOUNENPNG:
> 
> https://twitter.com/shounenpng/status/941493059874967553
> 
> (pls click it bc it's relevant to fic BUT ALSO BC THEIR CUTE CHROBIN ART??? YES)
> 
> for me luv MERRY XMAS <3

Chrom was nervous.

They had arranged to meet up for the night, since it was their first time being able to catch up with each other in a while, having been busy with their jobs and classes. It was the end of the date at this quaint little warm cafe, and it went swimmingly.

And Chrom was still so nervous.

But it wasn’t a bad nervous, no. It was a nervousness he felt whenever he stopped, not caught up in the moment of basking in Robin’s presence, to take a moment to actually regard the man sitting before him. And not just look at him, actually intricately gaze over his features and commit them to memory; commit to memory the way his eyes would crinkle up as he’d laugh at something Chrom said or a joke they shared, and how he’d tried to hide his smile behind his hand, a smile so wide it would reach his ears and then the feeling was there—a flop in Chrom’s stomach, and a wave of some unnamable emotion engulfing him, but not in a stifling way no… it wasn’t bad at all.

“Chrom? Are you okay? Kind of looked like you spaced out there.” It was Robin, his voice dragging him from his internal struggle with this nameless feeling he still fought to put a name to. 

Snapping to, he shook off whatever dopey look he was sure he had on his face, in exchange he flashed a sincere smile. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Robin narrowed his eyes, shooting him a calculating gaze, the one Chrom hated because it looked as if he were a tactician analyzing his very being, seeing through him and his every move, every detail on his face, the tone of how he spoke, his body language, to decide if he wanted to call him out on his lie and strike or to let him go quietly, for the moment anyway.

Chrom tried to put a stop to that and lifted a hand in peace, “I mean it, don’t worry.” He chuckled half-heartedly.

The white hair male held his frown and narrowed eyes, then his face shifted abruptly to a smile and he seemed less scrutinizing, as he gave a breezy laugh. “Alright,” he said a little too simply, a light tone of teasing.

With that sort of tone, they both knew that wouldn’t be the end of that, but for now Chrom had a moment of reprieve. A moment to gather his thoughts as he prayed to the gods that it would be enough to figure himself out—no, fight the nervousness that was at the back of his head.

He reached out, to clasp the hand of a pouting Robin, who softened at the gesture. But nervousness or no, certainty or not, he would enjoy his time with his beloved.

>

“I know we didn’t plan to originally, but we left the café to get ice cream? In below 50 degrees weather?”

“You didn’t say no,” Chrom shot back, a chuckle on his lips, as he motioned to Robin’s mostly eaten cone. “Especially when I mentioned they had your favorite fruity flavors.”

Robin laughed with Chrom, “I plead the fifth.” He hid his unabashed smirk behind his ice cream cone.

“That’s what I thought.”

Once they had finished their ice cream, they walked in comfortable silence side by side. Their path and new destination was aimless, as Chrom never had a mapped out idea for their dates or outings. But they both knew how much Robin loved the spontaneous idea now and then and today was no different. Perhaps, his approval of such an impulsive outing and his mood was improved because of the holidays and festivities. Whatever the case, he was glad that Robin was enjoying himself.

Chrom’s gaze trailed over to Robin, noticing that Robin was wearing one of his smiles that he wasn’t trying to hide away by his blasted hands. Maybe because he didn’t realize that Chrom was blatantly staring at him again just yet, or maybe he didn’t feel like subconscious enough to do so yet. Whatever the case, Chrom was glad because he could just openly stare at his favorite person wearing his favorite expression. The companionable silence, the lovely winter white backdrop, just the two of them enjoying one another’s presence, and Robin’s smile… and the nervousness was back, tickling his stomach, but his chest was filled with butterflies.

He knew the later feeling, the one that made him want to kiss Robin silly, and take Robin out on dates to his favorite places and let him eat his favorite foods, and spoil Robin rotten even if he protested even when they both knew he loved it anyway.

The very same feeling that had him impulsively and mildly awkwardly confess in the first place, stuttering at first until he was able to fluidly and boldly express how he felt for his other half by the end of it; the same feeling that carried on to give him the courage to ask him out on their first date. And the one after, and the one after that until became second nature.

This feeling he knew all to well: he liked Robin, a lot. He had been by his side for as long as he could remember, and he had wanted him there always. But now, there was this nameless bouncing of nerves that had him on the edge, anxious for… something, along with the feeling he knew already: his fondness for Robin.

It was as if he were confessing to him all over again… but he wasn’t, so what was this feeling?

His thoughts ended there again as Robin purposely bumped into him, nudging shoulders with him now as he walked, jostling Chrom from his contemplative state once more.

“You’ve left me here all alone again, quiet.” Robin sounded as if he were upset but they both knew he wasn’t, merely teasing and playful.

The blue hair man nudged him back just as playfully, offering an apologetic smile as his lips quirked up. “Maybe I was just enjoying that smile of yours without your noticing.”

At that, Robin tripped over his words. His recover was without much of a stutter; he easily recomposed himself while he did very well fighting a blush. “You did what now?”

But even so, oh did Chrom like that look on Robin and he wanted to see more, so he chased it. He stopped, and reached out for Robin’s hands, bringing them into his and holding them. “I was enjoying your smile from afar,” Chrom easily repeated, stepping closer into Robin’s space, leisurely running his fingers over Robin’s hand in soft, tender gestures.

Robin did not flinch this time, nor did he blush despite the sweetness of Chrom’s words and gesture. Instead, the sneaky man smiled rather coyly, pleased as a cat, as if it was all apart of his plan to have Chrom closer to him. And it worked. Robin did notice Chrom, moments before, stepping into his space rather smoothly and so Robin did the same; he matched the other, stepping in just as closely, leaving little to no room between them. “Well, now you can see it up close.” Robin even leaned in and up, rather suggestively, but left whatever would come next hanging, leaving it in Chrom’s hands.

And all Chrom could do was gulp because Robin had outwitted him, stunning him into one of his stupors as he realized that this discreet man had tricked him. Although, to trick him would to be imply that Chrom hadn’t want this closeness, the lack of space between them; it would imply that Chrom wouldn’t take the initiative to kiss Robin silly like he had wanted early because boy, oh boy did he want to really kiss him silly and Robin was giving the chance to him on a silver platter, served up, ready and waiting.

He did not need to be told a second time.

Gently, though, he cupped Robin’s face. Robin, who seemed not be expecting the sudden gentleness once again, leaned into his touch and exhaled an almost inaudible sigh that Chrom would have missed were he not standing directly in his space. Chrom, about to lean in, took a moment again to gaze into Robin’s face, looking into his eyes, feeling his own face heat up. There it was again—there was something pulling at his heart, though not painful in the least… it felt full, full of caring and adoration, and pure undulated fondness that he feared his chest might burst if he didn’t do something but what?

Once he acknowledged these feelings again though, instead of pushing it to the back of his mind for later, the thudding of nervousness returned, and he wondered for a moment if Robin could hear how loudly and nervously his heart rang out.

However, Robin was completely unaware, fortunately for Chrom. Unfortunately for Chrom, Robin gasped out rather abruptly, and quite loudly too, shocking away whatever nerves had washed over Chrom for he was too frazzled by the fright Robin had given him to feed his internal conflict at the moment. “Chrom, look!”

He dropped his hands from Robin’s face but held onto his hands as he turned to look at what could have possibly captured Robin’s interest—and he was glad he did. They had wandered to the main part of the city where the big Christmas tree was decorated and aglow with lights, illuminating the area with a festive holiday cheer to it. He felt Robin clench his hand tightly, with obvious, unrestrained excitement.

“Chrom,” Robin cried out again, almost breathless, dragging his other half along with him.

And he easily let himself be whisked along, but it was also because he was stunned into the beauty of the tree and the jovial atmosphere it provided. But for Robin, it seemed to be that and then something more. Robin did always love the holidays, and his excitement for them was rather contagious. But what Chrom loved more, was Robin’s childlike excitement, as he were now, face dancing with emotions, eyes lit with pure glee, animatedly gasping and pointing at everything, looking ready to skip around the tree to get a full look at it.

Which is exactly what he did.

Chrom could only smile, the fondness from early filling his heart to the brim until he felt it could burst once again. He had so much adoration for this other man, so much care, so much love—

_… love?_

And then it was as if something pierced the bubbling nameless emotion that was threatening to spill; it was at that moment the nervousness hit him like a flood this time, a wall finally crashing down and over him, swamping him and his feelings of adoration, feeling it spread through every inch of his body. Until it came to a point, and then he felt his face burn red. Brightly too, he was sure if he could see his own face. But he didn’t need to when he brought a hand up to feel how warm his cheeks felt. He choked on nothing at the thought.

Love?

“My feelings—love for Robin?”

When, he wondered to himself, had it come to that?

Vaguely, he heard Robin calling out for him, pointing out decorations that he’d liked and other such things. Chrom could only nod absentmindedly at that, too awestruck by his newfound feelings for Robin. Feelings he wasn’t sure when he began to develop.

He lifted his head to watch Robin again, and the adoration that was brimming in his heart, full, was there… but something more. No—not more, but stronger.

Chrom, reached up, grasping at his heart as he watched his partner. “I love him,” he said slowly, as if testing the words on his lips. His grasped at his chest tighter when he felt his heart hammer at the words, felt a tingle run through his veins. “I love Robin,” he said, watching as the man circled the tree, probably for the umpteenth time, laughing so carefree, smiling so childlike, with no restraints. He did, he loved seeing Robin like this, but he loved this bright side of him, so very happy—he’d do anything to see him this joyful.

“Because,” Chrom swallowed, trying the words again, “I love him.” Again, he said them. And again, and another time after that. And each time his heart would thud happily in his chest at each exclamation, that grew bolder, more confident, assured.

He had to tell him.

“Robin,” his voice was a murmur.

He wanted him to know.

“Robin,” Chrom called as he stood, straightening his form with confidence as he sought him out. “Robin,” he tried again, face flushing. “Robin, I—”

The rest of Chrom’s words were lost to the world as a sudden feeling of something dreadfully cold and wet and soft, all at once, smacked him dead in the face, hard enough to make his head tip back some from the force of it.

It was a snowball, he realized a few beats after when the remaining snow dropped down, some falling on his coat and the rest on the ground. Once his vision cleared, he stared, rather deadpan at Robin at first, disbelieving that had just happened.

The silence was broken with a snort and laughter from Robin, “Pfft!”

Of course, Robin was none the wiser about any of Chrom’s internal battles all this evening. Well, not fully anyway, which is why he decided on this method of vengeance.

“Haha, payback!” Robin giggled between fits of laughter, hiding the grin cracking his face. “You should see the look on your face, brooding, thoughtful and then—I just—had to!” Robin chuckled, trying to talk and laugh all at once, doubling over to catch his breath. “Your face was—Aaah! Chrom! No!” When he tried to straighten himself up, he pivoted on his heel to try and escape Chrom’s tackle as he had snuck up on him in retaliation. “Chrom!” Robin half laughed, half yelled. 

The blushing Chrom mimicked him, but with more yelling and less laughing, “Robin!”

Their yelling back and forth at one another, Robin trying to evade Chrom, Chrom trying to capture Robin, went on for some time. Only ending, finally, when they both flopped into the plush snow, side by side, laughing with one another over the sheer silliness of everything: of Chrom’s antics and Robin’s response, from their playful chase—everything.

Chrom’s laughter had died down some, chuckling lightly here and there.

But Robin was still in a giggling fit, finding much amusement in his methods for catching Chrom’s attention, still none the wiser.

Chrom took the moment to moment to lie there, and glance Robin’s way. The glance turned into a stare because of his own restrained feelings—and love—a careful observation of imprinting everything to memory, not wanting to miss a single detail such as the redness of his face from running around and being chased, but he could detect the hint of the blush, the way his eyes crinkled again as he laughed—and the sound of his voice, he realized now how he loved Robin’s laugh.

Hell, he loved Robin’s voice.

He loved Robin.

Turning, he reached out, to caress white tuffs tickling Robin’s face. This caught his attention and finally, his laughter died down and Robin fell silent. But to Chrom, it did not matter whether he laughed more or not, he continued to stroke at his hair, then using his knuckles to affectionately nudge his cheek down to his jawline. He felt a smile sneak on his lips as all he could think, and feel was this pure and strong emotion of adoration.

“Chrom?”

“I love you, Robin.” This time, feeling and tasting the words on his lips, it felt right—better than right, it felt amazing. So Chrom said it, again, “I love you.” He stroked Robin’s cheek again with his knuckles, caressing the skin gently, noting how Robin leaned into the touch, how the redness he sure was from their game of chase earlier, was now due to his confession and tender touch.

Robin clenched his jacket closer to him and seemed bashful, for a moment, but only just, before something of a knowing look settled instead. “I could have told you that,” he said, breathless, tone light and teasing.

“Oh, you could have told me that?” Chrom echoed, teasing as well.

Robin was not at all shy about leaning closer to Chrom’s absentminded touch as he hummed, “With the way you were carrying on, and the looks—I would have been upset if you didn’t say something by the end of the day.” It was another joke, more teasing, but Robin’s smirk turned softer here, more so a gentle smile. “Especially since I feel the same.” Robin went quiet for a second, before softly adding, “I love you, too, Chrom.”

There was a puff of air, and then something like an embarrassed noise. “You knew,” Chrom groaned, drawing Robin closer so that he could bury his face into his neck.

Robin’s voice was impossibly softer, as he reaffirmed, “I knew.”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Robin felt Chrom smile into his neck.

“You knew but did you know that I love your smile, the way your eyes positively light up, and how they crinkle at the corners when you really can’t help yourself.” Chrom continued when he saw Robin finally blushing, unable to hide at these close proximities, which he made sure to advantage of. “And the best smiles are the ones you hide behind your hands—I really love those too, and—” With Robin unable to expertly hide away, Chrom went on, listing his full adoration and his favorite things until they became downright goofy and silly things that just made Robing groan loudly at the end of it. Which is exactly what he did.

“Chrom!”

And even that yell of his name did Chrom love too.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a reason why the title is envoy spirits
> 
> but idkw hen i'll get around to posting that part of the fic LKDDGSJLGDS but yeah fingerguns 
> 
> BLESS U FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR MERRY XMAS


End file.
